THE MEETING?
by KCDayz
Summary: Henry and Ray go too a meeting in Metroburg Where Henry meets back up with Pheobe. What will come in the games after the meeting? or is this more than just a meeting?
1. The begginning

_Hey everyone! KCDAYZ here! How we all doing! This is fun. Now that I know how to add chapters. This first chapter might be a little slow.. forgive me.. ENJOY!_

 ** _MAN CAVE_**

 _RAYS POV_ "Seriously? Shwoz. Henry and I can't keep running back and forth just to check on you! We have a job of protecting Swellview!" I said trying to get him too understand. "Oh Fine! Its not like I have soomething finushed for Henry! He needs that." Shwoz said. "New powers? Shwoz. He has a wolf form that he's pretty much mastered and his hyper motility. I dont think he needs new powers." I said. Then I got a call

 _IIncoming Call: Henry_

"Its Henry... He's in school.. what does he need." I said. "Yeah kid?"

"Dude emergency.. agh.. Get to the school ASAP. There is a guy trying to kill me amd I can't exactly get away with my you-know-what." Henry said trying to keep the door behind him shut.

"Where are you in the school kid? I'm on my way. Hang tight." I said as I changed.

"Hang tight? Its not like I have somewhere to go!" Henry said.

"In on my way." Ray said.

When I got to the school I kept scanning the halls. I went up stairs because I take precautions and put another tracking device in Henry's arm. When I was walking toward the back stairs I saw Henry fall down them.

"Woah! Ugh.. OUCH!" Henry said when he hit the wall. "Ugh.. huh? there you are!" "Ya where are they-" Ray was interuppted by an arrow shot between the two of them. "Captain Man! Where's your little sidekick?" The attacker said. "Not here obviously." I said then knocked them out with my laser. "Thanks man. They were annoying and you know exactly what I couldn't do." Henry whispered. "Yeah. I know." Ray said. It was Friday so Henry wasn't working tonight.

It was 2:00 AM and I was sitting at the desk wondering why they were after Henry when I got a Messege from The Hero Legue.

 _ALL HEROES WELCOME. CAPTAIN MAN AND KID DANGER YOU ARE COORDINATELY INVITED TO AN ALL HERO DINNER AND REWARD CEREMONY. PLEASE CONTACT US WHEN OR IF YOU ARE COMING._

 _SINCEREALLY_

 _SUPER PRESIDENT KICK-BUTT_

 _huh wow! I forgot about this. I need to contact Henry this is important. I'm gonna email the back. Make side they know we are coming. Gotta call Henry._

 _HENRY'S POV_

 _beep beep beep beep beep beep_

 _again? seriously? Why do these villains like doing robberies at two in the morning!_ "Yeah Ray? What's the sitch?" I said drowsily. "Uhh.. Actually there is no sitch. This happened at a perfect time too." Ray said. "Then why did you call me? And what came at a perfect time?" I asked. "Because The Hero Legue has sent me an invitation and we need to go to it. Also you are done with school. So tell your parents that you will be spending a week or two with me." Ray replied. "All right. Fine. I will pack a week worth of stuff and my gumball tube... Problem. Who's protecting Swellview while we are gone?" I asked Ray. "Just a friend of mine. But get ready and be in the Man Cave by Noon. Got it?" Ray said. "Got it." I said and went back too sleep.

 _THE FOLLOWING MORNING_

"Hey Henry! Want some breakfast?" My mother asked me. "Sure. What's down?" I asked her. "The usual. Bacon, eggs, toast.." She said and I sat down with my family. "By the way. Mom. Ray needs me to go on a business trip witwith him for a week or two. Is it alright if I go?" I asked her. "of coarse." She said and with that I packed my stuff and set for Junk-N'-Stuff.

 _THE STORE_

"Hey guys!" Insaid as I walked in. "Hey Hen!" Charlotte and Jasper said. "I'm heading down too the Man Cave. Me and Ray are going to be gone for about a week or so. No parties and no experiments. Capeesh?" I told them. "Tell that to Shwoz not to us." Charlotte said. "Yeah Ray took care of that already." I said.

I went down to the Man Cave and we got what we needed ready. Before we left Shwoz used some crazy thing on me and gave me more powers. Usually it is color coded with my eyes. Red is Wolf. My regular color is my Human form. Then the rest were, White is Ice, Orange is Fire, Then Blue is shape shifting. Then Ray and I both left the Man Cave and began to head to...

"Uh.. Ray? Where are we going anyway?" I asked him. "That's right. I forgot to tell you. We are going to Metroburg. A city of Superheroes and Sidekicks. And Super Villains. So we need to be careful... Err.. you do.." Ray said. We rambled on.

 _Metroburg Hotel._

"Wow this place is cool." I said. "Well Kid. This is where we are staying. Lets unpack a little and you can go sight seeing. But.." I interuppted him, "I know. Be careful." I said.

I was walking down the street in my Kid Danger uniform when I got jumped by a guy with Sharp finger tips. "Give it up Kid.. Wait.. Who are you?" The dude said. "Well Now I'm your worst nightmare." And with that I changed my eyes too Red and distracted him enough to move. He was surprised but was enforcing his role as a villain. _You want a fight? Fine._ and with that thought I made the jump that made him run into the wall. Then I left and saw some familiar faces..

"Is that who I think it is? It is! Phoebe! Hey!" I yelled to her. "Kid Danger! What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked me. "Well there is this thing that Captain Man and I were invited too here. Right now he's chilling in our apartment." I said. "Cool! So where is he?" She asked. "Well-" I was cut off by my communicator. _Henry Some one wants too meet you. Get to the apartment._ "On it. Sorry Phoebe but I got to go." I said.

 _Pheobes POV_

 _It was nice seeing him again.. Wait.. did he just turned into a wolf?_

 _HENRY_

I got into the apartment and asked Ray who wanted too meet me. And He said President Kick-Butt.

"Hello Kid Danger! New too the fighting?" She said. "Not really. Also my Name is Henry so.. If you know Ray you might as well know me. I've been fighting for a while." I said. "Hey what's in your neck? I told you too be careful." Ray said. "I'm FINE! I just got jumped by a guy with Sharp finger tips. I took care of him though." I said. "Nicely played Kid. You have a lot. Tell you something. If you show us your powers in the SideKick Competition, You can seee new heights." Kick-Butt said. "Uh.. Sure?" I said questonally. "Terrific. Its usually held after the meeting so you have time to do what you planned to do." She said and with that she yelled "KICK-BUTT! OUT!"

 _I'm leaving it here. Sorry if the chapter was slow. the next shouldn't be. Leave a review.. Let me kniw if it was a little slow. KCDAYZ OUT!_


	2. The tournament

_Hey everyone! KCDAYZ here! Y'all have been awesome with the reviews. Lets go! We left off With Henry and Ray heading to the meeting. Only too find out that Henry is going to be in a sidekick tournament. Enough from my small recap and lets get to the story._ _AT THE MEETING_ _We did a lot of sight seeing of Metroburg now it's time for the meeting.. Or ceremony is what they call it. Anyway When they were saying random things about the teams. It was odd. I felt like I knew one of the sidekicks._

Ray thought. "Ray? Ray!" Henry yelled. "What? I'm thinking Kid." Ray said. "Dude. Don't think too hard. You might blow a fuse. The meeting is just giving out awards." Henry said.

 ** _TWO DAYS LATER SIDEKICK TOURNAMENT_** "Well this oughta be fun." Henry said as the two of them walked into the quote on quote arena. "Yeah. And against ather sidekicks with powers." Ray said excitedly. "Bro. I'm the one fighting. Watch it. I'll freeze you." Henry said. The announcer came on the announcements and la announced the first two fighters. Kid Danger and Ida (Speed). _Well this'll be fun. And its ON._ Henry thought as the two of them went to the arena. "So YOU are the newcomer? You're just a noob." Ida said. "Eh you'd be surprised." Henry said. The two of them started fighting.

 _FINALS_ _Kid Danger VS Shouta_ _Shouta? That's a weird name. Henry thought._ _KID DANGER AND SHOUTA TOO THE ARENA FOR THE FINALS!!!_ The announcer said. "Lets do this." Kid Danger said.

Little did the two of them know that Shouta was half and half. Fire and Ice.

When Kid Danger got too the arena the battle almost immediately began. Shouta threw the first blow of ice. _Ice? He must have half and half.. Like me.. Its clear of that.. Good thing I dodged that._ Henry thought. _He must have speed. But there's something else. What is it?_ Shouta thought. Times up kid. Kid Danger thought. He threw his ice right back at Shouta. Shouta used his fire too melt it but just too find a wolf pinning him to the ground. "Ugh. What!! How did you... Ugh no." And with that He sent out his ice and made Kid Danger crash into the wall.

 _HENRYS POV_ When I hit the wall I got up and thought to myself. How is this guy so strong? And with that thought in mind I got back up and made a charge attack with my hyper motility and Ice. Knocking Shouta unconscious and out of bounds. I walked over in human form to Shouta. I saw him trying to get up so I offered him my hand and helped him up. Ray came down too me and asked if i was ok. I said I was fine apart from the hit I took when I hit the wall. He was happy that I survived but I didn't know what he meant by that. But just as the few of us went out into a different area we were immediately jumped by multiple people. Villains. They were stringer than usual..

One of the villains had a raspy voice and acted like a kid.. "Captain Man!! Time to die. And your little kid too." He said "Excuse me?" I asked Ray took over and told me and Shouta to get out of the way.

Leaving it here.. Hoping it wasn't as slow as the last chapter. Leave a review.


	3. Eraser Head

_KCDAYZ here... I looked at the last chapter.. and it annoyed me on how it was arranged... Sorry guys I use the app so its annoying. I'm introducing a new hero that Helps Kid Danger._

 ** _Henry's POV_**

I was just walking around with a few peopme I met from the meeting in an arena. "So Kid Danger. Where are you from? I'm from Tadiachy asked. "Swellview. My partner is indestructible." I said. "You kids really have different opinions of heroism don't you? Being a Hero isn't when you have a power and you go around-" One of the 'pros' interuppted. "We know that Eraser Head. You don't need to explain it again." Tadiachy said.

 _Huh... What's with the rumbling?_ I thought too myself as I looked over and switched too my binoculars that we had installed with my upgrade on my uniform. My uniform now has Ice on my right side (my fire side) and I saw a big purple cloud with people coming out of it.

"Hey? Eraser Head? Do you mind explaining what is going on down there?" I asked. "what do you mean?" He looked over and told Tadiachy and I to call our partners and get them here. "On it!" We both said and I took out my watch to contact Ray.

 _beep beep beep beep beep beep_ _Huh? What? Oh! It's Henry!_ Ray thought "Hey kid! What's up?" Ray asked me. "Hey I need you at arena 11 ASAP" I told him. "Why" He asked. "Dude quit being stubborn and get here! There are villains attacking. Tadiachy and I will do what we can but Eraser Head already went in. His power is best in stealth not for big groups." I told him. "On my way!" Ray said. I closed my watch and saw that a villain almost got a hold of Tadiachy. I shot my ice powers at him and then Tadiachy turned around and said "Woah.. Thanks for the backup!" "Any time! Now we got to help Eraser Head." I said and we both charged into the fight.

 _I don't think this was a wise decision. Going head first into a battle in wolf form and with half-and-half Ice and fire. We don't know what we are getting ourselves into._ I thought to myself. When we had Eraser Head in our sights I took action to see how tired he was. "Tadiachy! He's hurt! But how though?" I told her. With out thinking through a strategy I tackled a villain into the ground that had Eraser Head pinned. "What do you kids think you're doing! You're going to get yourselves killed!" He yelled at us. We changed into human form and I said to Eraser Head that if we were sidekicks we wouldn't be afraid that we could get killed. He looked over and waited for an attack. Nobody came rushing though.

 _What's going on? Where did they go?_ My thought was interuppted by a goon or a brain monster grabbing me and Tadiachy. We struggled too get loose. But we couldn't. Eraser Head couldn't get a hit in. Next thing I knew was that there were two of them.

 _Time to heat this place up._ I thought So I changed my eyes too orange and blue for fire and ice. I began to heat up the things grip. It didn't have much affect until the ring leader told the thing too take action. He slammed me too the ground and I screamed in pain. It had my arms pinned to the floor.

"Aahh.. Why is this thing so strong? Ahh" I said as that thing put pressure on my arm. Fractureing it in its process. Eraser Head looked back and was shocked to see me down. When the Ring-Leader told the thing to throw me and Tadiachy it gave us a huge slam too the ground and then we hit the back wall.

When we hit the wall we fell semiunconcious. I heard beeping on my watch. I stood up grabbed Tadiachy and used my speed to dogs that things attacks. _We are in so much trouble! Wheres Ray!_ My thought was interuppted by the beeping of my watch. I answered the call.

"R- Captain Man! Where are you! We need help!" I said nervously as I does another attack. "What's going on? I'm on my way." Captain Man said. "Kid Danger! I think we lost it.. Where is it?" Tadiachy said. "What? Oh no. HURRY DUDE!" I yelled. _Can it travel underground?_ I thought. "Kids! Look out!" Ray yelled. I trued to dodge the attack but the creature took its claws and attacked me and Tadiachy. We were knocked unconscious. Everything went black.

 ** _Rays POV_**

I got to the arena when I walked in I saw clouds of dirt in the air. I brought Tororoki, Tadiachy's partner, with me since the two of then were together. We ran down too meet Eraser Head. "Eraser Head! Wheres our kids?" Tororoki asked. "They.. Ugh.. I don't-" He was interuppted by the Ring-Leader "Finally. The indestructible twins. And Eraser Head for an appetizer." he said. "Where are our kids?" I asked. "Oh.. You mean THESE kids?" The leader said.

The creatures thrre Kid Danger and Tadiachy in front of us. I tried to get Kid Danger awake. When I noticed that he wasn't healing fast. Thats when I saw the problem. That creature struck him so hard with his claws that he made claw marks across his eye and side. He was bleeding, bad. _If I hadn't distracted you. This wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry Kid._ I thought. I felt like this was all my fault. Kid Danger was laying on the ground at my feet. "Ugh. THESE ARE KIDS! AND YOU DIDN'T HOKD BACK?!" I yelled. "What? Those kids aren't exactly angels. The one with the half ice and fire was attacking me." He said. *Groan* "Ugh... T-that's o-only because you... ugh... tried t-to kill me." Kid Danger said and fell back unconscious. "We need to get them to the Super Hero Hospital ASAP!" Tororoki said. "Agreed. but how?" I asked. We were surrounded. Just as we thought all was list those creatures were told to do simething. They hit the Three of us back and grabbed the kids. "NO!" I yelled. "Let them go!" "Or what? There are no pros to come too your ai- huh?" He stipoed mud sentence. There was Ice powers and other heroes coming too help. Were we glad too see them. The Ring-Leader told those things to forget about the kids and go for the heroes. The creatures threw and Tadiachy too the wall again and they just laid there. "Go! Get to your Kids Tororoki and Captain Man! We will take care of them." One of the pros said. Tororoki and I looked at each other and went for the kids.

"Kid Danger? Come on kid... Wake up.. I need too get you out of here." I said. "Tororoki. I'm worried about them. What do you suggest?" I asked. "Just grab him carefully and lets get out of here." She said. We grabbed the two and started to move. Just as we were about too get out we were blocked by a villain with Portalling powers. We had nothing too worry about except for the kids. we set them down by the railing and started to fight. Eraser Head came into the fight and distracted him. "Go! You need to take care of your kids! I got this." He told us. When I ran over to Kid Danger I heard him groan and I saw his eyes open slightly. I picked him up. *Groan* "Ray?" Henry whispered when he saw my face I told him everything was going to be okay. He smiled weakly and fell out of consciousness. Outside there was two hero ambulances. There we let the emergency heroes take Kid Danger and Tadiachy. We rode in the ambulances.

 ** _SIX HOURS LATER_**

 _RAYS POV_

"Its been six hours.. I hop they are okay." I told Tororoki. "I'm sure they are fine. You care a lot about Kid Danger don't you? Its clear." she said. "Captain Man? Tororoki? You can see your kids Now." One of the nurses said. We went in and I saw that Kid Danger was hook up to an IV and was put in a cast for his arm. His eye was patched up with bandages. But he wasnt awake. Tadiachy was. "Hey Tororoki." Tadiachy said drowsily. They just got out of surgery. "You alright kid?" I asked her. "I am. ngh.. Thanks too Kid Danger. If it weren't for his hyper motility I would be dead. Hes a real hero." She said. "Yeah... I guess he is." I said. "Wait he save you? Thats amazing. You have a keeper Ray." Tororoki said to me.

I smiled when I saw Henry move and open his good eye. "Ugh... Ray?" He said. "Hey kid. try not to move too much. You just got out of surgery. And you're hurt. In a couple of days We can go home." I told him smiling. He smiled back and loomed toward Tadiachy. "You okay?" She asked Henry. "Ngh.. yeah.. I guess..." He told her.

 _HENRYS POV_

When I woke I saw Ray we talked a little... I was exaughsted. looked at Tadiachy and we started to chat. "You know? I would've been dead if it wasn't for you Kid Danger. You, Your speed, Ice, fire, and your wolf form are impressive. I'm happy I was with you." She told me. "I couldn't sit up because I was too hurt. I smiled and drifted off to sleep. I could imagine Ray freaking out when he saw us.

 _Rays POV_

We left the room and I came back the day me and Henry were set to leave Metroburg. I was surprised to see that Henry was waiting for me out side. His arm was still in a sling but his powers will kick in later today. He could see fully now. He just had a three clawed scar across his eye. We are just going to tell his parents that we were adjusting a electronic that had wires coming out of it. We are safe. "Hey dude! Tadiachy text me sometime 'kay?" Henry said. "Sure Henry! See you later" she responded.

When Henry got into the Man Van and we headed off to Swellview I started to tease him. "Possible Girlfriend kid?" I asked. "Sur- wait what?" He said. "What?" I said and we started to laugh. Henry fell asleep in the van. I woke him up and we carried our luggage down the tubes. "We're Back!" I yelled to the crew. "Hey guys! Woah Henry what happened to you?" Charlotte asked. "Long story. Ray can tell you later. I'm going to relax." Henry said. "Feeling lazy?" Jasper said. "Uhh... No. Just... I'll tell you." Henry said.

 _Henrys POV_

I told Jasper, Charlotte, and Schwoz about what happened in Metroburg. "Some story. That's amazing. So you got injured terribly and met a girl sidekick? Sounds like you got the hook up." Jasper said. "Hook up? Dude. You do realize that I nearly got killed by weird brain creatures right? And with every move I made I... Lets just say I wasn't ready for what happened next... Nightmare fuel for a few months." I said. "Yeah kid. Just be careful with that arm. Your powers have kicked back in so you don't have to have your arm in a sling anymore. But you are taking a few days off. I don't want you injuring yourself any farther." Ray told me. "Okay dude. Whatever you say. I'm going onto the roof." I said as I went up the tubes. When I got on the roof I lookrd at my injuries in my reflection from my ice. I even looked at my scar I had on my side when I got cut by that brain creature. "Ow... Dang. I didn't realize how bad this was. I'll be healed by tomorrow for my arm... It'll take a couple of days to get fully healed. That was an insane battle." I said to myself. _I'm strong. But I'm not THAT strong. I can still get killed. That battle could've killed me... Ray... if he hadn't gotten there when he did._ I started to remind myself what could have happened if I second guessed myself. I cleared my mind stood up and turned around to be startled by Ray. "AHH! Ugh.. Dude serriously?" I asked. "Just seeing how you're doing. You've been through a lot lately." He said. "I'm fine. Just... Just thinking.." I said. "Part of this is my fault Kid. I'm sorry. I wish I had gotten there earlier. Then you wouldn't have that scar across your eye." He said I looked at him funny and started to laugh. "Dude the only thing you have to be sorry for is distracting me from that minster that nearly killed me with one shot." I said. We smiled and both went down to the Man Cave.

 _Hope you enjoyed. I actually like this chapter... Let me kniw if you did. Review! Until NEXT TIME! KCDAYZ OUT_


	4. Where's Tordoroki?

_Last time I left this off auto correct failed it job... Lol. So enjoy this part._

It was a year since Henry and Ray heard from Tordoroki and Tadiachy. The heroes from Wisconson. Tordoroki was indestructuble like Ray. Tadiachy had wolf powers, ice, and fire, just like Henry.

Henry and Ray were upstairs in Junk-N-Stuff storing boxes and taking decorations down from Halloween. "Ray? Do you think Casey and Amber are doing alright?" Henry asked Ray. "I'm sure they are fine. Casey is a strong girl. And she seems like the perfect type for you." Ray said. "I'm sorry? What? What doe that mean?" Henry asked him. "It means that I think you and Casey are compatible." Ray said. "Like you and Amber? Dude. I can see the way you look at her." Henry said, he saw Ray blush. "I knew it." He said. "Uhh... Guys? A little help with this?" Jasper asked. "Hang on. I got this." Henry said as he used the desk to do a backflip onto the ladder to the beams above. Little did they know that Casey came in. "Woah! Wait I know those moves." Casey said. "Ugh.." Henry said as he hit the floor with a perfect landing. "You now?" Ray asked her. "Yeah." Casey said. "Hang on. I know that voice. Casey?" Henry asked. "Henry? Just the two I was lokking for." Casey told the group. "Casey! Its been a while. How have you been?" Ray asked. While Henry noticed that she was exaughsted, tired. "Hey. You've come a long way. And... Where's Amber?" Henry asked. "Thats actually why I am here. I need help. Shes been captured by superpowered villains. I can't beat them by myself." She told us. "Hey. I'm in. I will help you. Hero to hero." Henry told her reassuringly. "Thank you!" Casey said excitedly. "Good idea Henry. You can help Casey while I stay in Swellview and help here." Ray said. "We can leave tomorrow first thing." Casey said. "Deal." Henry said. I need to text my mom...

Taking a break. Be back in a week or so. Have some buisness to attend to... out of town.

Messege sent. Perfect. Henry though wgen his mother replyed back saying okay but don't get hurt. "Im good to head out of town Casey. We can take my cycle to Wisconson, and I will also grab my bow and quiver and a couple extra things." Henry told her. "Thank you.." Casey said as she fell asleep into Henry's arms. "Huh... She really is tired.. heh.." Henry said nervously as he brought her down to the Man Cave to let her sleep.

"Whi is this?" Shwoz asked. "Thats Casey. AKA Tadiachy." Henry told him. "Okay!" Shwoz said. Henry looked back at him confused-ish. He didnt question it Henry just walked into the elevator and back into Junk-N-Stuff. "So? Hows Casey?" Charlotte asked. "Shes fine. Just exaughsted." Henry said.

 ** _THE NEXT DAY_**

"Casey! Casey!" Ray said waking her up, "Henry has something for you in the floor." "Really? Cool." Casey said. And with that Casey and Ray came out of the Sprocket and met with Henry who was taking care of the wrist band that was keeping Anti from clouding his thoughts. "Henry Hey!" Casey called. Henry looked up, "Hey... How'd you slrep?" He asked her. "Good... Good... Ray said you had something for me?" Casey asked. "Oh yeah. Come here." Henry said as he gave her a device that goes around her wrist. "Cool! What does it do?" Casey asked him. "Okay. So this shoots out tranquilizer darts. Knocking someone out quickly and painlessly. Ray?" Henry said. "Ugh.. Fine. Shoot me in the neck." Ray said not wantinf to cooperate. "Okay.. Cool! It just bounced off his neck!" Casey said. "Yeah.. Woah!" Henry said as he used his speed to catch the dart. "These darts will knock out any normal human... or anyone who isn't indestructible." Hnery told her. "Okay! Well lets go!" Casey said eager to get out of the Man Cave and find Tordoroki.

"Forgetting something?" Henry asked her. "Huh? Oh yeah!" She said. "I'm going wolf!" Henry and Casey said at the same time. "Ray... I will be back.. Trust me." Henry told him. Ray smiled and told him to just be careful.

 _KCDAYZ- Hey. Leaving it here! Later!_


	5. The Rescue?

Hope you liked the last chapter.. I shut up now

"I will be back Ray... Trust me." Henry told Ray. He smiled and just said "Be careful." Henry smiled back and told Casey "Come on! Lets go!" "Alright!" Casey yelled. "Up the tube!" Henry yelled as they grabbed his cycle and headed off to Wisconson.

Somewhere in Wisconson's warehouses

"You will NOT get away with this. Tadiachy will stop you." Tordoroki told the Weather Wizard. The Weather Wizard was a super villain who could control the weather at the tip of a hand. For now we will abreviate his name WW... "Then why hasn't she? She can' find you. She doesn't kniw where you are. And with the Mayor of your city I will take over soon... I just need some... Power.." WW said and started to laugh maniacally. Tordoroki started to get nervous.

Meanwhile The next day Kid Danger and Tadiachy reached Wisconson they thought they were safe from PrESS turns out they weren't. "Tadiachy! Tadiachy! Is this your Boyfriend? Hes cute.. But who is he?" one of the reporters asked as the two got off Kid Dangers motorcycle and transformed the cycle to a bracelet type thing. The technology that they had was amazing. "No.. Hes not my boyfriend! Hes just a friend!" Tadiachy tried to explain. "We are not a couple guys. Now get out of here." Kid Danger told them. "Not until we get your name! Who are you!?" The reporters demended.

Meanwhile back with the WW and Tordoroki. "Aahh... Now thats perfect.. I have extraxted your indestructubility and into this little device. So now-" The WW was cut off by one of his minions. "Boss! Check this out!" The minion said as he turned on the news. "Hero Tadiachy and her Superhero Boyfriend Kid Danger are here to save the d-" The WW turned off the news "Why are they here!? They said Swellview... He must have a part er like Tadiachy. Dang it.. Since there is two of them now I'm gonna bait the kids... Especially by using the knocked out hero. Tordoroki." The WW said maniacally.

When Tadiachy and Kid Danger got to their hode-out. Which was similar to the Man Cave. "Wow... This place looks just like the Man Cave!" Henry said. "Yeah well we did get a few ideas from Captain Man." Casey said as her friends came in. "I don't know Seth... Casey! Who is this!" Sam said. "You can't just bring strangers into the Cave!" Sam said as she shot a laser at Henry "Woah! Take it easy!" Henry yelled as he used his speed to dodge the laser. "You... You're a hero aren't you?" Sam asked. "Yeah. I am. Take it easy nest time. Okay? I'm Kid Danger. But when I am not fighting crime I'm Henry Hart." Henry said. "Nice to meet you Henry.. I'm Samantha.. but my friends call me Sam. And this is Seth. We are friends of Casey's" Sam told him. "Cool. Nice to meet you too." Henry said. Just then Their alert system went off. "Its a messege from.. oh no.. the WW" Casey said nervously. "Well young.. Young Tadiachy. I have your partner.. But right now. You can't get to her." The WW said. "You win't get away with this!" Tadiachy said as she tapped Kid Dangers shoulder.. She whispered to him to track the call. He said he already was. "Neither can your little Boyfriend! You won't be able to get passed my defenses. I control the Weather!" He said. Henry tapped Tadiachy on the shoulder and gave her a thumbs-up showing that he has the location. "You are in SO much trouble when I get my hands on you." Tadiachy said. "Oh I'm soooo scared. You can't find me!" He said as he ended the call. "Man he is so annoying!" Casey said. "I can tell. And I thought MY criminals were annoying." Henry said "But I have their coordinates so... Shall we?" "Lets go. I need to give this guy a piece of my mind." Casey said. "You and I both" HenryHenry said as he nodded and they both headed off to the abandoned toy factory on the other end of town. Henry got out his cycle and they both rode off.

"Boss... I have a visual." The minion said. "Perfect. You know what to do." The WW said. As he said that the road that the two were on turned to ice. _Oh geez... "Tadiachy. Ice road ahead!"_ Henry said through the communicators. "Flame up?" Tadiachy said back. "Done Deal. Lets heat this party up!" Kid Danger said as he took the lead ahead. As he pressed auto-pilot on his cycle he got up and sent out fire to thaw out the slick road. "Man.. This is fun!" Kid Danger said. "Tell me about it." Tadiachy said. "They avoided the ice. She has a partner who has relatively the same powers.." the minion said. "Dang it.. That kid must be expirienced. Wipe them out." The WW said. "What? No!" Tordoroki said. "Well. Look whos awake. Care to see your kid wipe out?" The WW said. "Leave them alone." Tordoroki said. As that was said the next obstacle was a small thunderstorm just hard enough to wipe them out. " _Tadiachy. Off_ _Roaders."_ Kid Danger said. " _On it._ " Tadiachy said. Then they switched the tires to off roaders. "Ugh! These kids just don't quit!" The WW said. "Uuhh... Boss?" "WHAT!?" The WW said. "This kid has a message for you.." the minion said. "What do you want child I dont know!?" The WW said. "Just let Tordoroki go and YOU won't get hurt." Kid Danger said. "Never. If you want her back you will have to come get her yourself." he said. "Very well... But one thing.." Kid Danger said cunningly "Good luck Trying finding us without your cameras and heat sensors." "What! Oh! Jeez! Check the other cameras!!! The heat sensors!!" The WW said "Everything is down!" "No! Now we cant see them com-" The WW stopped mid sentence to a crash in the wall just to see two wolves standing in the doorway.

"No! I eill not let thos stand! GOONS!" The WW said. The only way the two heroes could get through was to split up. "Tadiachy... Go for Tordoroki... I will take care of the goons." Kid Danger whispered. Tadiachy nodded and Kid Danger used his powers but his eye color stayed red, what happened was that the Captain Man logo was the colors of the half fire and half ice that way the goons couldnt figure out which kid was which. Kid Danger charged at the goons to keep them from Tadiachy. When Tadiachy reached Tordoroki, Tordoroki whispered to Tadiachy "Its a trap. RUN!" but TadiaTadiachy didnt hear she pulled at the cords and freed Torkoroki. The two were taling for a split second when Kid Danger flew in the middle of them.

"Woah! Ugh... Ow.." Kid Danger said as he formed back into a human. "You kids are strong. Especially you... Random stranger." The WW said. "Its Kid Danger first of all. And second of all your goons are not getting back up. They are only knocked out... but good luck." Kid Danger said. "Fine young children... Game on." the WW said. Kid Danger, Tordoroki, and Tadiachy all looked at eachother in confusion. Kid Danger shrugged. "Oh... You dont know what I mean do you? Wonderful..." The WW said. "Huh?" Tadiachy said as a-

 _Leacing it here... What happens in the next chapter!? Find out hopefully next week! KCDAYZ out!_


	6. Know the characters? Dont have to read

_Okay so things havent been clear to some people. So let me sum it up qupickly because I need to get back to doing my finals._ _Casey- Tadiachy_

 _Amber- Tordoroki_

 _Sam and Seth- Friends of Caseys_

 _The WW (weather wizard) - A superpowered villain with weather powers_

 _People are also telling me "this isnt how Danger and Thunder went"_ _I am not basing this crossover on Danger and Thunder. I am basing this in the near future just like I am with my other Story ANT-DANGER (check it out and leave a review? ;-)] But not really future but just really pop-ups in and around the story with Pheobe texting and then at one point calling Henry._

 _I hope this cleared some things out. also a side note I dont cuss at all. So dont think I will. Just saying._

 _My PM isnt giving me anything. So if you need to contact me so badly (CaptainMansBabyGirl) you can contact me using my_ _email._ Go to my profile info and you can find out.

 _Good Night._


	7. Was this more than just a meeting?

Finally updating after what? 2/3 weeks? Been updating Anti-Danger and been working on that other story I posted... But here's what you anxious people have been waiting for.

As Tadiachy looked back, there was a ten foot tall, black, bulky figure standing in front of her... Kid Danger looked over quickly and moved fast.. "Tadiachy you are.. Scared... With my creatioon standing in front of you." The WW said.. Out of nowhere Kid Danger came in and tried to tackle down the monster... But instead of doing what he hoped the monster grabbed him by the neck and Kid Danger struggled after turning back to a human..

KID DANGER'S POV

As I saw this figure stand in front of Tadiachy I quickly took action and ran to help her... Is she frozen? I thought to myself... Ugh.. Maybe I can knock him off his feet..

So I charged using my hyper motility to speed up and I jumped to see if I could get the take down... But I couldn't.. He grabbed me by the neck and I turned into a human and tried to struggle put of his grip...

Man.. This guy is strong... I thought... And looked down at my arm.. Oh no... Wheres that bracelet... Err device..? Anti could come out at any minute..

A/N: I did it again... Anti Danger (Anti) is a fictional character in one of my other stories called Anti Danger.. Sorry.. :-P [END A/N]

...Wait... Thats it... I finished thinkingto myself... "I suggest you let them go.." I heard Tororoki yell out of her chains standing behind the WW... That's when I felt the claws on my brain and knew he was coming... I felt my eyes turn black.. Anti was here...

"As much as I love evil.. This is annoying.." I ended up telling them but not really me.. Then without movement He used my ice power to freeze the monsters grip and broke it off.. The monster dropped me... I gained control with a blink of an eye and used a little fire power to knock the creature out... He hit the wall and was put until later on... I walked over to Tadiachy and helped her up.. "Thanks.." She said.. "Uhh... Wheres Tororoki?" I asked her.. "Back... There? Woah.." She replied. "Huh... Woah.. Nice... Job..." I said astonished. "Yeah... Lets get out of here Tororoki said as she handed over the WW to their cops.

After the cops were gone.. Tadiachy pulled me to the side and said.. "Hey... Thanks for helping me.. How can I repay you?" She asked.. I have her a sweet snail and a puzzled look. "You don't have to repay me... This is just what I do... I know its been five years since we've known-" she quickly interuppted me by giving me a kiss on the cheek and walked over to the PrESS and she told them.. "Boys looking for me... Stop.. I've got a boyfriend... And his name.. Is Kid Danger.." She said with a smile.. I walked over and was happy she felt the same way I did.. Just looking at her made me happy... Pretty soon after we all headed back to the Man Cave in Swellview and they all came down the tubes and I yelled, "Hey! We are back! And.. Hey... And Wheres Ray?" I asked with a curious question.. "Hes actually in the sprocket... Hey Casey.. Amber!" Charlotte said. "Also he's been waiting for you..." Jasper chimed in... "He said he had a big announcement for all of us When you returned." Ok... Weird.. I guess I'll call him down.. Unless they already did... I thought to myself. We rested on the couch and Casey glanced over at me and smiled... I smiled back.. Knowing that Casey and I are now a thing... Was awesome.. And she knew my secret.. And was also a partner to a hero.. I was glad I didnt have to hide anything from her... But it felt like she was hiding from me...

My thoughts were quickly interuppted by Ray coming down the elevator... "Henry! You're home! I have a very big announcement for you... All.. Of you.." Ray said excitedly... "But... Y'all have had a long day so tomorrow I will tell... So for now rest up.." I smiled over and just got up and walked around..

"So...?" Charlotte asked.. "So... What?" I asked her back.. "I can tell that you two might be a thing now.." She said joyously.. "Okay.. Yeah.. We are.. It grea-..." I paused for a moment.. "How did you know? ... Oh right... The camera in the Captain Man logo.." I reminded myself.. "So you guys have been spying on me the whole two weeks I was gone? Classic..." I said..

Later that night

"Henry... Henry..." I heard a voice whispering to me.. I slowly open my eyes and told him to go away.. "Come on kid wake up.." He said again.. And in my wolf form I stretched and stood up.. "What is it?" I said a little annoyed that it was like 3 in the morning and Casey and I were sleeping on the edges of the couch and Amber sitting up watching us along with Ray.. "What are you guys doing up? Casey! Come on Wake up.." I called.. She groaned and answered the same way I did.. "What's going on..?" She asked... "Well... Actually... Amber and I... Are..." Ray stopped... "Are what?" I asked.. "are getting married.." He said happily.. I have a surprised look and immediately said it was an awesome idea and I was proud.. And happy... "Hey.. The wedding is in two months... And I want you to be the best man kid." Ray said... "Deal." I replied with a smile... Amber and Casey made their plans for the event...

*ting*

Text messege? From who? I thought to myself and looked at it.. Mom it read.. Weird...

Pipers been kidnapped! We were just held at gunpoint... We were told that if we called the cops or captain man and kid danger they'd kill us and her!

"Ray.. We need to go.. Now." I said in a worried tone... "Why? Whats wrong?" He asked me.. "My family was just held at gunpoint." And with that we left..

Once we got to my house... Err.. My old house.. I lived in the Man Cave now since I was old enough to get out of the house.. "Hey.. Are you guys okay?" I asked when I got in.. "We are.. Ut they took Piper." My mother said..


	8. I dont know anymore?

HENRYS POV

"Hey.. I know Pipers missing but everything will be fine. We are professional heroes.. We'll find her." I reassured my parents. "Thank you Kid Danger.." My mother replied...

Two hours later

Captain Man and I were wandering around the streets running... Searching for Piper... We decided to meet each other at Swellview Park..

"Hey man." I said tired.. "Hey.. You find anything?" He asked me.. "Nothing.. And my sensors are just not picking up any heart rates from her." I told him worryingly. "We'll find her." He tried to reassure me.. It was sunrise and people were getting out of their homes.. Ray signaled me a lets go sign and we left. When we got out of the Man Van I didn't think of what they described the people as...

Okay... So.. They said that they had... Wings, horns, black bodies and faces almost like a mist.. They think they are fallen angels I thought to myself.. "Henry!" Ray yelled at me. "What?" I asked. "We found people matching your parents description... Back in.. Swellview Park?" Ray said confused because we had just come from there... So we decided that it would be best if we split on that.. I took my cycle and went in the back way.. Ray went up front to fool them or something.. Ray had always had a thing for having a big ego on taking people down..

All of a sudden I heard a scream from a lady... I turned wolf and dashed quickly down the sidewalk.. I peeked over and saw Ray was trying to get the hostage away from the guy... Angel wings... I thought.. I prepared myself as the villain told Ray/Captain Man at this point that if he came any further he would kill the girl.. I tried to get a better look at the hostage and it was Piper.. I was watching Rays actions to make sure things were safe...when the villain moved his dagger I immediately tackled him to the ground.. "Hi.. Looking for me?" I said sarcastically. "No.. But I can Kill you.. And that girl... And shes being protected.." The villain said I didn't move I kept my ground as Ray moved closer to me to try and cuff the guy.. But before he could he had shoved me off and I slid to pipers heels.. I got up and groaned.. "Run.." I said.. "What?" She had asked.. "I said.. 'Run!'" I yelled as I took her hand and got out of the park ASAP. I grabbed my cycle and we headed off to the police station I called my parents told them to meet me there. When I got there I carefully wrapped up Pipes arm from the cut while on one knee.. I heard people yelling Pipers name and I got up and told them they didnt need to thank me I was just doing my job.. I immediately drove back to Captain Man in the park and saw that he was battling this idiot still.. Time to end this... I thought and I used my ice power to freeze the villain to the ground.. He turned around startled womdering where it had came from.. "YOU!" he yelled furiously.. "What? You miss me?" I said sarcastically as I put my left arm in front of me and began to create an icy mist coming off.. My eyes glowing fire and ice.. Blue and orange.. I stood confidently as the villain disapeared into smoke.. I gave a confused look and began to get cautious.. He appeared behind me and I dashedas fast as I could with my speed... I felt a small sting on my side as I drop-kicked him off balance one cuffed him down. I got up walked over to Ray and he asked me "You okay? It looked like he got you with that dagger.." "Nah.. Its all good.." I said getting dizzy.. "But.. I don't think I can drive.. Hehe.." I said trying to lighten the mood.. Ray had given me a look and I moved my hand revealing a small patch of blood from where the dagger hit.. We got into the Man Cave in less than 10 minutes considering that there were people around... But we can down the tubes we and Ray took my arm and helped me to the couch.. I winced in pain as I sat down.. I took off my uniform and then took off my shirt so we could patch the wound.. Charlotte had called Amber and Casey down back to the Man Cave... When they came down they were worried to see that I got hurt..

"Henry! Are you okay?" Casey had asked me.. "I'm fine... A dagger just grazed me a little.. Ahh.. Ray!" I said trying to be cal about it... "Nothing I can't handle." I finished as Ray and Charlotte had finished patching the wound. I put on a tank top and started to heal fast.. "If anything this will be gone tomorrow. I heal fast." I finished off.. "Huh... I didn't know that you could heal fast.." Casey said..

TWO MONTHS LATER

"And I now pronounce you Man and Wife..." The preacher had finished after the wedding ceremony bringing Ray and Amber together... I smiled knowing that Ray was happy with Amber.. We met up at the end of the party with Charlotte, Shwoz, and Jasper and congratulated them.. "I'm glad you two are happy." I told them... "Ray.. We also have to discuss our little... Thing.. Later. Don't forget.." I told him.. He gave me a puzzled look and I gave him a signal to my shoulder indicating that my power symbol on my shoulder. He remembered immediately.. And soon enough when we were talking I got a phone call.. I walked away politely to answer... It was from the hotline so I answered the same way I always do.

"Hello? You've got Kid Danger here... What's your emergency?" I asked quietly in another corner to where no one could hear me. "There's a man here with a gun holding up a jewelry store. Plead hurry!" The lady said on the other end.. I walked back and said to the gang.. "Hey.. We've got an emergency.. Some idiot is holding up a jewelry store." I said to the guys.. "Well lets go kid!" Ray said enthusiastically. "Uhh.. No.. I'll go alone." I said and I ran out to the corner changed into a wolf and got to the store.. I scanned the area and found a way in the back.. I crept slowly and quietly so I didn't grab attention.. As I got in I snuck towards the main lobby and saw how many people there were... I had connected my communicator to notify the cops... Even though the cops throw everything on us which is what I hate.. And I told them that there were... 7 hostages and 3 gunman.. I tried to think of a plan.. As I heard what they were talking about I heard something about C-4... I quickly took an action that I might regret.. Took my laser and aimed it at the gunman.. It knocked him out right away... Then I hit the other two and they were out like a light... As I walked out I said.. "Huh... Forgot about this thing for a moment.. Is everyone okay?" I asked the hostages and they said they were fine.. "Hostages coming out.." I told the cops.. And I directed everyone out of the building.. As the last person was heading out a bullet flew past my head.. I immediately grabbed my head and ducked down.. "Shoot.." I said under my breath.. "That was fun.. Now you're going to die.." There was a fourth gunman who came out of the vault... Looked lime the ringleader.. I smiled cockily and used my ice to freeze the gun and then my speed to cuff all of them.. The gunman looked at me annoyed... And I left the rest to the Swellview PD.

As I entered the Man Cave, Ray was waiting for me.. It was almost 10 at night... Reasonable for us to still be up.. After we talked we went to bed...

TIME SKIP 10 YEARS

"Ray!" I yelled from the top of the beams in the Man Cave... "Quit shooting at me! I'm trying to get Schwoz down!" "I'm trying to help too!!" Ray replied.. "Help ho- aah.. Dude! Shwoz get down Now come on." I said... "No." Shwoz told me. I gave him an annoyed look and jumped down from the beams and told Ray to give me the machine.. I aimed it at the beam on both sides of Shwoz and shot it... He came falling down and was not happy about it... I just smiled and walked off...

A couple hours later I walked out and started to talk to Ray... "Dude... I'm 24 now. You can't keep treating me like I'm 14." I said.. "Yeah I know but I'm afraid to let you go.. Alone and fight that is.." He said with a worried tone.. I looked at him and told him "every thing is fine. I will be fine. I've got Charlotte and Jasper.. To help with the machines and they can cover my six. Also You're married now.. Take a break." "What do you mean kid?" He asked. I sighed and said "Retire. I can handle things by myself." I encouraged... "Yeah... And when you're dressed as Kid Danger... Your hair has started to change for your fire and ice... Just..~

[A/N: Okay!! Sorry I'm switching the colors between the eyes.. (Not that anyone cares) but Ice is now white.. Fire is now blue.. And Wolf is still red.. Ok bye..]

~White and red highlights... Its cool.. I was thinking about it... So yeah... I guess I will.." Ray finally agreed... I hadn't noticed about my hair because of what I've been doing lately... But that's cool cause it hides who I am better.. I never really thought that somethin would happen to my hair... Then I heard the tubes.. Casey must be here.

"Hey guys!" Casey yelled.. "Hey Casey!" I replied.. It was awesome having her as my girlfriend... Happy.. Pretty.. Knows how to fight.. "Henry.. Check this out.." She said as she handed me a box.. I gave her a confused look... "Open it.." She said.. I opened the box and confetti flew in my face.. I jumped back.. And she yelled.. "Happy 3 year anniversary!!" I blinked in surprise I took some confetti out of my mouth and eye... "Yeah.. Happy anniversary... Here.." I gave her my gift and after about 20 minutes of talking we started to move on.. Ray took what was left of his stuff and moved in with Amber.. Is what he thought was awesome..

Two months later the guys and I were doing a patrol around the city... Or at least I was.. I saved a few people from a robbery... A jumping.. But besides that everything else was just peaceful... Until I heard sirens of Swellview police.. I skidded to a stop and looked over and saw that another motorcyclist passed by me at 100 m/h, as I felt the gust of wind and the othsr cops go by I followed them and told Charlotte to find a shortcut to cut him off at.. "Got it.." I said and rushed to help... When I got the the one corner I quickly got things set up to where it the driver did anything he'd skid out... But into a pile of soft snow.. I stopped traffic going to this road and slicked it up a bit... Then putting the snow pile on the whole road... When I saw him coming he tried to come to a halt and he skidded out then falling into the sniw pile... I walked over melted all the snow and ice... Picked up the driver... Cuffed him and gave him to the cops.. Then I continued on with the day...

MAN CAVE

It was lunch and we were just chilling out and eating when we heard the alarm go off.. I groaned and said... "Well... There goes my day." I said as I ran over to answer.. "Kid Danger here What's your emergency?" I asked and all that was heard was talking in the background... "Hello?" I asked again... But I immediately stipped talking and listened closely... I went out and got to the location... Hard to find just on background noises... When I got there the door had been... Disintigrated? Or just... Decomposed? I didn't know... That's when someone shouted "LOOK OUT!" I quickly turned around to see-

Next chapter coming soon


	9. Umm

_Kid Danger POV_

As I heard someone yell "LOOK OUT!" I turned around and saw that someone from my trip to Metroburg has found Swellview...

"And.. Crud.." I said as I looked up and got kicked in the jaw..I fell back and got up.. When I got up he hovered over me and grabbed my collar.. "Well... You sure do know how to GRAB someone's attention.." I said... "You and your brain monsters nearly killed me... And Tadiachy. What do you want." I finished and he only said in his voice that sounded disguised.. "I have one mission.. And that's to destroy Captain Man.. Where is he." The villain said in a raspy voice.. "Captain Man retired. So you're going to have to deal with me. And I.. I am no walk in the park." I replied.. "I'm not fighting you. You're not worth my time." He said as he dropped me.. "Really...? Not worth your time? Wanna change your mind a little bit?" I said as I moved my arm in front of my chest and created a small icy mist around it.. He turned around fast and I held my ground... He began to walk closer to me. "No" he said in a stern tone.. "Well... That's too bad.. Cause you're causing trouble in MY city.. So..." I said as I threw some ice at him and the ice came around his arm and hand... He turned around.. And said "well... That was a move I won't forget.. Have you progressed.. Seems like you have.." He said as he came at me with a full charged tackle... As he pinned me to the ground he started chuckling... "What's so funny?" I asked him... "Having two years of no Captain Man with you. You've depended on him..." He said in a snarky tone... "Not for the past five years idiot." I said as I broke from his grip and used a little... Fire power to blind him with smoke... Yo then punched him in the face knocking him to the ground... "Now.. Leave or be arrested. Your choice." I said sarcastically. "Escape" he said before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke blinding me in the process.. When I got put of the smoke I coughed until I could see again... I got up and groaned that the guy got away... I was almost immediately surrounded by the PrESS. I had flashing cameras in my face and reporters asking me questions..

"Kid Danger! How does it feel to let that criminal get away? What do you plan to do about it?" The reporter from channel 5 asked me.. "Okay.. I'm going to do the same thing I always do. Not stop until.. I've.. Found him.. I got to go.. Cameras spotted him." I said as I ran off. As my helmet popped up Charlottes face I asked her what was up... "That villain was from your past.. He loomed familiar did he not?" She asked.. "Yeah... Of coarse he did.. He kinda looked like Ray... Only a few different... Features.." I said as I was focusing on not getting hit.. As I rounded the corner I told Charlotte that things are going to get dangerous.. "Like when has it not been?" She asked and I hung up... I rolled my eyes and snuck in. I turned the corner and saw the door crumbled... As I snuck behind him I asked... "You really don't know how to quit do you?" As he turned around he threw a punch and I dodged the hit and moved out of his way... He then tried to block my punch and I spun around and tried knocking him down with my elbow... He cought the attack and held my elbow... "You sure are strong child... Such a waste..." He said as he crumpled my elbow I drop-kicked him and then the disappeared in a purple cloud of smoke.. I looked up exaughsted... I got up and walked off..

When I got to the Man Cave o had Charlotte help me cover my arm... "Ugh.. This is getting rediculous. I mean this guy tries to kill Casey and I in Metroburg and now he knows where I am... I'm gonna call Casey..

After I called Casey... It went to voicemail.. "Voicemail... Casey its Henry... Give me a call back when you get the chance. I need to talk to you." And with that I ended the call... And walked around the Man Cave until the next emergency which wasn't far after I ended the call... I left the Man Cave and went to the emergency... It was in around Ray and Ambers new house... As I got there I saw things were crumbled... "You just can't take a break can you!?" I said as I stood on the roof of a house with my arms crossed.. "Hows that elbow child? You could barely fight after..." He said with a snarky tone. "I heal fast idiot. You would've known that if you did research." I said as I took an offensive stance... He ran fast and got near really fast.. I jumped off the roof and placed my ice arm in front of my chest and flung ice toward him freezing him to the ground.. He stood there in that one space and said "Well... You're a smart one... Captain Man made a good choice taking you." "You know... Wise words from somebody I know... Where there's smoke... There's a fire. I told you to get out of my city. And you didn't take my warning lightly." I said to him as he broke free and we continued fighting... After a while he blasted me through someone's window... And I landed on their glass table... Oww.. I'll pay for the damages to your window and table... Sorry.. Woah!" I said to the residents... Not knowing it was Ray and Ambers house.. As I moved back with a flip we charged at eachother and then Ray yelled something.. "Ok.. That's enough! Quit fighting. I know both of you." We looked aver at eachother and I said "Dude... Really?" "Yes Henry.. He's... Hes actually my brother.. Let him go." He told me.. "Wait... Me let him go... Or him let me go?" I asked since we both were on each other like carts and mice... He had his arm around my neck... Ray looked at me and I told him that he kept trying to kill me... He believed it but found it annoying... As I was released I looked Ray in the eye and he was just... Talking.. "So... Ray... You're telling me that I can't do.. This?" I asked as I kicked whats-his-face in the head. I chuckled a little... He charged at me with a tackle... But I turned into a wolf and he smacked into the wall.. He turned around and tackled me.. I shined my eyes and Ray and Amber had to separate us... "Henry... I said. Stop." Ray told me. "Ray... Technically you're not my 'boss' any more." I reminded him... "But that doesnt stop you from listening to me does it?" He asked.. I rolled my eyes and sighed.. "Well I can see why you picked that kid... He's strong... Its fun.." The brother said... "You know... The only thing worse than a hater is a traitor." I told him he didn't care because he disappeared in a purple cloud of smoke... "Ugh.. Here's the money for the repairs and the table... I need to go and get my arm covered again. Then you and I need to talk Ray." I finished and left.

 _A/N Ohhhh drama.. I literally had this sitting in my documents waiting to be copied and pasted.. I'm an idiot. Sorry guys! Let me know what you think.. And.. I guess show me some love and give me an idea or two for the next chapter.. Thanks.. Dayz out_


	10. The mystery returns

_QUICK NITE BEFORE I START THIS. THIS ONE PERSON ASKED MY WHERE THE THUNDERMANS WERE IM GOING TO GET TO THAT IN THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS.. I HAVENT STUCK TO THE THUNDERMAN/DANGER CROSSOVER I SEE THAT NOW. BUT THE ANSWER TO THAT PERSONS QUESTION IN THE SHOW NO THEY DONT KNIW THAT HENRY IS KID DANGER. I DINT EVEN REMEMBER IF ITS THIS STORY THAT THEY KNOW. BUT THERES YOUR ANSWER.. SO WITH THAT ANSWERED LETS GET TO THE STORY._

 _Kid Dangers POV_

When I got back from the Man Cave I saw other people standing there.. "Pheobe, Max, hey. Who are the rest of these guys?" I ask Phoebe. "Well.. Thats my father known as Thunderman, and my mother who's known as Electriss, and my little brother Billy, and my little sisters, Nora and Chloe." "Nice to meet you. I'm Henry Hart, but on the streets and in uniform they call me Kid Danger." I reply with a smile. "Hank Thunderman, and my wife Barb Thunderman." Hank replied. I smile as I walked back over to the desk and wrapped my elbow back up. "So... Henry.. Where's.. Captain Man? I mean Ray." Mr. Thunderman asked me. "uh.. Yeah about Ray.. He retired so now its me against his.. brother I think it was because he's got this crazy power that can disintegrate solid objects. So we Have been at each others throughts for the past week. But I've gotten used to the single life experience I guess." I told him. "Wow.. I didn't think Ray would ever retire. Who'd he get married to?" Mrs. Thunderman asked. I gave a surprised look and asked how she knew.. "Uh.. well he got married to the hero Tordoroki.. We just call her Amber. We met when Ray and I were in Metroburg a few years ago. It was awesome." I finished as someone came down the tube.. It was Casey. "Hey Henr- Who are... wait.. Thundermans... Nice to meet you." Casey said. "They know me Casey... and I didnt know you knew eachother." I said surprised. "So... you two are a thing." Pheobe asked. I nodded my head and we talked for a while.. "So Henry?" Mr. Thunderman asked. "yeah?" I reply.. "what powers you got?" he asked.

[OKAY SWITCHING THINGS AGAIN IN THE PAST I SAID LEFT WAS ICE... NIW ITS RIGHT JUST EASIER TO REMEMBER]

"Well I actually have Fire and Ice.. ny left side is fire and my right sidd is ice, I heal fast, I have hyper motility, and I can change into a wolf." I reply thinking I got all of them.. I can barely keep track anymore. "But all I really use now are my ice and wolf." I finish. "Why just ice?" Mrs. Thunderman asked me. "Becuase fire is way to dangerous, my speed healing just helps with my injuries and stuff like that, and my hyper motility isn't always helpful in fights." I finish.. "Want something to drink?" I ask them.. All they said was water. so I went to the auto-snaker and asked for what they wanted. "Oh that's SO cool!" Mr. Thunderman said. "Yeah.. Our tech is a little... advanced." I say and getting interuppted by the emergency alert. "Give me a minute." I walk over to the desk and answer.. "Kid Danger here What's your emergency?" no reply.. "Hello?" _Not this again_ I think to myself. We all then hear a loud high pitched scream echo through the Man Cave.. We all covered our ears and waited for the scream to stop. "Is.. Are you okay? Hello?" Then the call dropped.. I tracked the call and told the Thundermans I'd be right back.. Casey tagged along.. When we got to the place it was weird that it felt oddly familiar... We walked in and saw... "Drill Finger!" I yell he jumped back. "Kid Danger how'd you find me? And who is that pretty lady fighting along side you." He said furiously. "Tadiachy. Now release the people. Or else." I say getting ready to fight. "Or what?" He asked cocily. I lifted my right side and icy mist started to form. He rolled his eyes and I froze his drill. "YOU FROZE MY DRILL! For this you will pay!" Drill Finger said. "Yeah... If you could catch me." I replied. He smiled and said "Challenge accepted" he started to throw solid objects at me and I just dodged them.. I created an ice wall behind me and in front of me so I could disappear and go behind him. When the ice went down he yelled "WHERE DID THAT BRAT GO!?" I cleared my throught and he turned around as I knocked him out with one punch. "Well... as much of that was fun.. Hes going to prison." I freed the hostages from the ropes with my fire but only enough to get the ropes to burn so they can get out. They all scurried out of there like there was no tomorrow. Then I went back to the Man Cave.

As we went down the tube Ray, The Thundermans, Amber, Jasper, and Charlotte were just talking with eachother getting caught up. "Ray! Amber! Hey!" I said as I walked in. "Hey kid." Ray replied. "Where'd you two come from?" "Back from fighting Drill Finger. I've had to deal with him twice in the past week." I finished and Mr. Thunderman chimed in.. "So.. that villain that you have a grudge against.." "I don't have a grudge against him. HE has a grudge against me." I said with a slight tone on my voice. "Well? Who is he?" Mr. Thunderman asked. "My brother.." Ray said. "Okay.. well how can we catch him and how can his power be disintegration?" He asked. "Its not disintegration. Its decay. He can place his hands on anything and turn it to dust." Ray explained. "Oh well that's perfect considering that my arm is still healing from that." I said with an annoyed tone. "Well... Henry. There is a way to stop him. You just need to be smart about it." Ray finished. "How smart are we talking about? And I need to know if he is immune to anything." I continued. "Well he's immune to fire. But he's not immune to ice." "Well its a good thing I barely use my left side. I mostly use my right side." "You used to ususe both sides equally. What happened.." Ray asked... Henry just gave a blank stare and looked to the side.. "uhh that a story for another time.." I finished.. When a small canister came rolling in I noticed.. "FLASH BOMB TO THE GROUND" I yelled and we all hit the floor right when it went off.. "Who threw that?" Pheobe asked. " _Me_ " The voice replied...

 _Who is this mysterious person? ... Okay bye.._


	11. Who wants to adopt this story?

_Hey guys... I really don't want to continue this story.. I've just run out of ideas for it. If you want to adopt it pet me know and I can give you the okay for it. Sorry.. bye guys._


End file.
